Dulce Tentación
by Roger4612
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Vergil y Arkham, Lady decide visitar a Dante en su nuevo negocio; el final no será lo que esperaba,¿O tal vez si?


**Dulce Tentación**

Una semana después de la derrota de Vergil, Lady volvió a Devil May Cry. Su nefasto padre por fin había recibido su castigo, y ella sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. No sólo era el hecho de que el mundo de los humanos estaba(al menos por ahora) a salvo; era la sensación de haber logrado ajustar cuentas, de que el atroz tormento de su madre hubiese tenido una revancha.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar notar un enorme vacío en su interior. Había completado su venganza, había salvado al mundo, pero se sentía deprimida y sola. Su motivación, su fuerza interna, hasta aquel entonces había sido la venganza; ahora que todo había concluido, se sentía extrañamente vacía y desdichada.

Dante había remodelado el negocio después de haberlo destrozado luchando contra los secuaces de Arkham; un nuevo equipo de música lucía en un costado de la habitación; había conseguido una heladera llena a tope de latas de gaseosas; en la repisa ubicada sobre el escritorio central, las nuevas armas que el mestizo había conseguido reposaban intimidantes.

Al verlo se sintió irremediablemente avergonzada; se había comportado con una furia y egoísmo infantil, sin tener en cuenta el sufrimiento que estaba pasando tras la pérdida de su hermano.

-¿Tu nueva colección?-señaló Lady en dirección a los trofeos, intentando abrir la conversación. Dante esbozó una sonrisa.

-Son unas antiguallas; los cambiaría por una buena colección de discos de rock.

La chica se subió al escritorio:

-Conozco a varios que pagaría fortunas por esas cosas.

El mestizo arqueó una ceja:

-Tal vez deberías considerar encontrar nuevas amistades.

Lady frunció el entrecejo:

-¿Siempre eres así con las personas?

-Lo dice la chica que se presentó disparándome a la cabeza.

No pudo evitar sonreír; notó que las mejillas se le ponían coloradas:

-Fue la tensión del momento.

De repente, tres objetos salieron disparados desde una puerta lateral; Lady hizo amague de sacar su pistola, pero Dante se anticipó y capturó los tres proyectiles en el aire. La chica suspiró, relajada; eran dos vasos y una botella de vino. Alcanzó a ver como una silueta se disolvía en el aire entre la puerta y el marco.

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!-exclamó Lady.

-Es el Doppelganger; lo uso de mayordomo para hacerlo enfadar.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. El vino estaba delicioso, y Lady disfrutaba enormemente cada sorbo:

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Dante jugueteaba con su copa entre los dedos:

-Fue el pago del dueño de un viñedo después que lo ayudara con unos goblins que habían infestado sus cosechas.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez podamos sacar adelante este negocio; si te pongo en contacto con algunos conocidos míos...

Dante cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho:

-Disculpa, no recuerdo haber hablado de negocios contigo.

-Vamos Dante, ambos sabemos que nos conviene trabajar en equipo.

El mestizo deslizó un dedo por su barbilla, meditando:

-¿Y en que me convendría a mí?

A Lady aquello le parecía muy claro:

-Tengo docenas de contactos; solo tengo que levantar un teléfono.

-Eso poco me interesa; puedo conseguir trabajo por mi mismo. Tal vez me lleve algo más de tiempo, pero honestamente no me me estás aportando mucho.

El rostro de Lady se enrojeció:

-¿Y en que podría ayudarte para llegar a un acuerdo?

Fue un suspiro; a pesar de su buen entrenamiento, no podía competir con la velocidad sobrehumana del hijo de Sparda. De un momento a otro, Lady se encontraba recostada sobre el escritorio; Dante se ubicaba encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Pero que demonios...?

No pudo completar la frase; el chico le tapó la boca con un suave beso. Lady notó un extraño calor subiendo por su cuerpo:

-¿Que estás haciendo?-susurró la chica.

-Fue la tensión del momento.

Se avalanzó sobre ella; con sus labios empezó a saborear su cuello, mientras lentamente empezaba a desvestirla. Lady palpó el torso del chico, y dejó de disimular su nulo deseo de resistirse. No podía evitarlo; había algo en Dante, algo en su poder y su socarronería, que le encantaba.

Con sus piernas ayudó a retirar el pantalón de su nuevo amante; lo atrajo hacia sí para degustar su boca, mientras notaba como las manos del chico se deslizaban hacia sus pechos.

-¿Después de esto formaré parte del negocio?-sonrió Lady.

-Depende de si quedo satisfecho o no-respondió Dante, provocador.

-Jaja, a ver que tal te manejas con tu otra espada...

Se fundieron en una entrega absoluta; en aquel acto, purgaban todas sus penas y dolores; con el sudor que fluía, ambos sentían que un peso enorme se iba de sus cuerpos. El rencor lentamente abandonaba a Lady; la mujer que odiaba a los demonios, ahora yacía con el hijo de uno de ellos. Y disfrutaba hacerlo.

Finalmente, Dante dio su empujón final y Lady lanzó el gemido más agudo; el chico se recostó a un lado. Lady miraba fijamente el techo, agotada y extasiada:

-Imbécil...

-¿Que te pasa ahora?-sonrió Dante, que por su condición de mestizo no se cansaba tan fácil.

-No usamos protección y desparramaste tu semilla en mi interior...

-No te preocupes, no es tan sencillo que un demonio o mestizo embarace a una humana; de hecho, se tienen que dar unas condiones bastante específicas.

Lady se relajó; suspiró e inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante:

-Supongo, entonces, que podremos repetir esto con frecuencia.

-Siempre y cuando puedas seguirme el ritmo-apuntó Dante.

La chica fingió enojarse y lo abofeteó; el chico se rió. Lady entrecerró los ojos, con deseos de dormir un poco...

Un disparo rompió el silencio de la habitación; Lady se sobresaltó y amagó con tomar una de sus armas, que ahora se hallaban desparramadas en el suelo. A su lado, Dante sostenía una de sus clásicas pistolas; el humo saliente del cañón indicaba que de allí había provenido el disparo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Dante dibujó una mueca con los labios:

-¡Es el puto Doppelganger!¡El pervertido estaba espiando desde la puerta!

FIN


End file.
